Naughty Vixen
by Uzumaki Naruto Sakura
Summary: After he broke out of the kyubi mode , Naruto is taken to the hospital . Tsunade assings Sakura who happens to be the Jinchuriki's secret girlfriend takes care of him late at night . Things get heated and Sakura found herself giving up her last moment of virginity .


_**Naughty vixen**_

 _ **This is my first one-shot so don't be harsh .**_

 ** _Warning; heavy smut/porn_**

 ** _And Naruto belongs to Micheal Jackson... I mean Kishimoto_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beep ...Beep ...Beep**

Breath stuck in his throat ...He couldn't ...NO .

A strange red aura appeared around him . The jinchuriki painted from the sensation as he fell into a coma .

A woman in her late fourties let a scream as the hero of the hidden leaf stood on a thin line between life and death .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama" a beautiful pinkette bowed in respect to her elder . The older woman studied the girl with intense eyes .

The situation was indeed very serious .

"It's about **Naruto** " the Godaime said . The mention of the hero's name caught the pink bombshell's attention .

" **Naruto**?" she murmured to herself ; all muscles of her body froze in an instant .

"This morning after you left, Shizune and I found a strange increase in his chakra level . The system in his body is very troubled " The blonde woman continued with a serious tone .

" Do you think it's Pain doing ?" Sakura asked

"I don't know ...But what I do know is that he need you " The Hokage 's chocolate eyes met the green jewel one .

"Your shift begin at night ... Make some reaserch and take care of your team mate ... Your dissmissed " The apprentice bowed again and left the room shuting the door behind her .

"Naruto ! Please ... Come back to me " she prayed to Kami as she gave the heavens a hopeful look

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"No ...Damn it !"**_

There were no nurse outfit but one .

It was how can I said ...Very very inapropriate .

Sakura put on the outfit if you can call it one . It hugged her curves very tightly

The skirt reached her mid-thights so if she bend down all of her ass will be exposed to view . Speaking of ass, our Haruno girl was indeed blessed with a huge plump one so the skirt barely can covered anyway .

The cute C mounds of Sakura were popping out as the uniform showed a big amount of cleavage .

Shame drawed a line of color on the girl's face as she cursed her luck .

Look at her , she may be mistaken for a porn star or something similar .

.

.

.

.

"Kami-sama" she begged the christ to not find anyone in her way and certainly not a male presence . The sexy nurse took all scrolls and books for her studies and headed for Naruto's room

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Uzumaki male looked peaceful .Sakura planted a soft kiss on her boyfriend's forehead then lips .

Yes, BOYFRIEND.

She and Naruto were secretely dating lately so ...

Green chakra came from her soft palms as she concetrated in healing some of his bruises and cuts .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasukkkkkkkkkkkkkkke!" Panting the teen woke from his coma ...

OH! God ! Another Nightmare .

His face was red as breathing was still a little bit harsh .

Naruto studied the room around him to be stunned by the most arousing sight he ever ever saw .

Sakura... What the hell is she wearing ?

A familiar sensaton came to him as his male genital stood up...

The pink beauty was still facing the wall as she mixed some herbs in a pot letting the horny Uzumaki have a great sight of her ass .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When turning around , the beauty was very happy to see her boyfriend awake . She immediately forgot about how slutty she looked .

She gave the horny guy an innocent kiss telling him how much she missed him .

Naruto froze ... He just froze ...

One thought was playing in his head ;

Take her , throw her in the bed and plant his seeds inside of her .

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto Love are you ?" She was soon interrupted by the male's lips . He was owning her lips as he fought her tongue .

Sakura gasped scared . Naruto hugged her curvy form .

The medic could feel something hard and Huge ...

"God no Naruto !" she begged

"Sakura-channnn , I can't" he nazzled her neck .

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee! I love you" he continued

"I never done this before" The girl cried ...

"I know you are experienced and all but " she said between sobs .

She was a virgin ...

How can he forget ?

Her eyes fell to his erection... He was HUGE, TITANIC , ENORMOUS... All of them together

The pinkette could feel herself wet ... She looked at Naruto who was a little bit disapointed .

"Be gentle" Their lips met in a short shared moment .

"I promise you" The jinchuriki was veryyyyyyyyy delighted .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like a starving animal he tore the girl's upper part of the uniform, he bathed her in his saliva her midium- sized breast teasing her erect nipples.

The pinkette moaned and cried from the sensation ... she never felt that way before .

She was on his lap , half naked and wet . She felt like a total whore .

When suddenly white liquid realeased from her . She was really a virgin .

The sun-kissed blonde's hand travelled to reach her panties , his fingers played with the embarassed girl's clit before taking the clothe and throwing it away .

The foreplay continued. Naruto watched as his Sakura-chan moaned and screamed his name again and again .

The cherry blossom beauty took a sudden step as she quickly unzipped her boyfriend's pants letting his monster breath .

She blushed in a new shade of red as she approched it with fear .

"Like what you see ?" Naruto teased with his foxy grin

"UUMM...Naruto ...It won't fit " she doubted

"It will ... Just give it a chance .. " he kissed her .

"I promise I'l be gentle"

The first 6 inch were painful . The poor flower cried as blood came out symbolising the distruction of her maiden tissue .

Tears fell from the dear green eyes Naruto loved so much . He hated seeing Sakura hurt ... But at the same time he was her first ...It kinda made him proud and not to mention the fact she was the tightest he ever come across .

Suddenly Sakura begin grinding taking more and more of the dick inside .

Pleasure expression drawed on her face as she took all 16inches inside of her .

Saliva and tongue sticking out and eyes in the back of her head ... The beauty transformed from the innocent virgin to a hardcore slut as she bounced on Naruto's third leg.

The pinkette was riding her boyfriend like no tomorrow .

Naruto was enjoying the show , he set back as he admired the pinky going back and forwad on him .

She was so beautiful with her slutty expression , her sweaty face and her boobs hitting each other . He let an animalistic grown as the tight hole sticked to his member like a sudden skin .

"Pervert" she moaned her juice splashing on the enormous member .

"But Sakura-chan you're the one doing all the work" he smiled giving her a light kiss.

"You didn't cuuum?" the orgasm hit her hard .

"Once , I'l do it , you'll be officially mine "The male nin smirked .

"What about something new? " he flipped her over letting her ass in front of him .

Sakura looked back only to be roughly pulled by the hair as the blonde nin smacked her rear leaving hand marks all over it .

The sensation of both being fucked and spanked was too much .

"Vixen !"

"AAAAAH!'

"You love it huh ? You love being owned by your boyfriend" his hands squezeed the her butt cheeks .

"You really have a splendid huge ass you know ... Perky , plump , round and big" He thrusted inside of both holes... sending shiver to both lovers .

Naruto dirtiest dream since he hit puberty came true and kami no girl he ever fucked came to this . It may take him two hours to blow his seeds but with Sakura he may do it in less than an hour as he was close to blow it all . He loved her and now marked her for good .

"I love you my dirty little naughty vixen" he dominated her as the sound of flesh slapping and the pinky's cries filled the room . The thing inside hit places she didn't even know possible when a river of salty manly liquid filled her insides .

"Sakura-chan ... I love you" he slowly put her on his lap as she cuddled tired , his marvelous dick inside of her assaulted pussy . Naruto started moving slowly , his lips on hers and his hands massaging her ass cheeks as Uzumaki Naruto made love to a woman for the first time ever .

"Do you say that to every woman you sleep with ?" she brought up

" They were just a one night thing when I was bored ... There is one girl in my mind and heart and it's you ..." he stated a little angry but can he blame her ?

"Do I need to get you pregnant to prove that you're the only one for me huh ?"

"Maybe" the bombshell medic joked earning a laugh from him

"What is this?" a mark like the one on Naruto's belly was visible on her left butt cheek .

"It's a mate mark ..." The jinchuriki responded "That means you're my soul mate "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The door opened reavealing a slutty pinkette being pushed to the wall by no one but Naruto Uzumaki who was balls deep inside of tight walls . The nurse eyes focused on the marvelous meat going in and out of the young teen girl .

Sakura gave her a killer glare well Naruto was embarassed but still continued his actions fucking his girlfriend harder; getting caught slightly turned them both on .

The poor woman turned deep crimson as she shut the door as she the image of the hero's dick was still playing in her memory .

She hurried to her shifts ... or maybe a palce to finger herself .

She really needed some cock


End file.
